Batman's Dreams
by Windrises
Summary: An invention is made which can make people experience their most desired wishes, in the form of a dream. Two-Face steals the invention and plans on using the invention, to distract Batman and his allies, while he robs banks.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Shuster. This story is dedicated to Adam West and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Batman stopped some bank robberies and met up with his superhero allies. The team included Super Flyer, a black-haired guy who could fly, Ms. Detective, a blonde detective who's nearly as smart as Batman, Super Muscles, a strong guy who has the same type of venom as Bane, and Mr. Explosives, a guy who can blow up stuff with his hands. They had their own team building. Batman said, "The crimes were pretty simple, but there was a lot of them. I had to stop five bank robberies, today. It was very rough."

Super Flyer said, "Me and Ms. Detective solved half a dozen crimes. It was exhausting."

Ms. Detective said, "But it was also fun."

Super Flyer looked at her and replied, "Fighting crime is always fun, especially with you."

Ms. Detective blushed and said, "Thank you."

Super Muscles said, "Well, I had to stop a few robberies too. There's so many crimes in Gotham."

Mr. Explosives said, "I almost stopped a crime."

Batman wasn't fond of Mr. Explosives, from the beginning, and that sentiment hadn't changed. He gave Mr. Explosives a disapproving look and angrily asked, "Are you saying that you didn't even stop the crime?"

Mr. Explosives answered, "I almost captured the crook, but I got distracted by a pretty woman."

Batman sighed and said, "You're too easily distracted. You need to work on your concentration."

Super Muscles said, "I think Batman's right about that."

Mr. Explosives thought about what he could do. After a moment of thinking, he stated, "What I need is a girlfriend. I haven't had one in months."

Batman replied, "I'm surprised you've ever had one."

Mr. Explosives thought about it and said ,"I've thought of something."

Batman replied, "That's something you hardly ever do."

Mr. Explosives said, "Ms. Detective is a girl and I'm a guy, so we should date."

Ms. Detective tried to be nice, but she definitely didn't want to date Mr. Explosives. She said, "I'm sorry, but I can't date you."

Super Flyer and Ms. Detective had a delicate way, of how they described their relationship. They clearly were more than friends, but they were both too shy, to call themselves a couple. Batman said, "She's dating Super Flyer."

Super Flyer nervously said, "I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her close friend, who hangs out with her all the time and likes her more than anybody."

Batman said, "Your lies get more pathetic all the time, Super Flyer."

Mr. Explosives replied, "This is a ripoff. I'm a hunk and Super Flyer is a dork."

Batman angrily said, "Shut up and go sit in the corner. If you keep acting like this, I'll fire you."

Mr. Explosives whispered, "Why is our leader the harshest member of the Justice League? Working with Batman is a ripoff."

Super Muscles asked, "Did you hear the big news?"

Super Flyer asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ms. Detective said, "I think that he's talking about the new invention."

Batman said, "Oh no. I have been mad and worried about the new invention."

Super Muscles replied, "Yeah. A scientist invented a machine that makes people think they're in another reality where there dreams came true."

Batman said, "That machine is very dangerous. I wanted to have it destroyed, but it wasn't breaking any laws."

Super Flyer asked, "Then what should we do?"

Batman said, "Let's hope that no super villains try to steal it."

The next morning, Batman's phone rang. Commissioner Adam Bale was calling. Batman answered the phone and said, "Hi. What's going on?"

Commissioner Adam Bale said, "You and your teammates better come to my office. We got a problem."

Batman replied, "Okay." Batman hanged up the phone and said, "I need to go, Alfred."

Alfred Pennyworth walked by and replied, "But breakfast is ready."

Batman said, "I'm afraid I don't have time to eat it."

Alfred replied, "I suppose you could eat it for lunch."

Batman said, "I'll put it away for you."

Alfred replied, "Thank you. That's very nice of you." After Alfred walked away from the kitchen, Batman stuffed the cereal and toast in the fridge.

Batman and his four superhero teammates went to Commissioner Bale's office. Most of the heroes tried to walk into the room, with quietness and dignity. However, Mr. Explosives was loud and childish, which Batman was upset about.

Super Flyer asked, "What happened?"

Commissioner Bale said, "The scientist's invention got stolen." Batman facepalmed.

Super Flyer asked, "Who stole the invention?"

Commissioner Bale said, "Two-Face stole it."

Batman said, "I thought he was still in Arkham Asylum."

Commissioner Bale responded, "There's a rumor, that he bribed the guards."

Batman said, "Fire those guards and get actual security guards."

Super Muscles asked, "Do you know where Two-Face is?"

Commissioner Bale replied, "He sent me another letter."

Mr. Explosives said, "I think he wants to be your best friend."

Commissioner Bale stated, "Two-Face's letter says he will be at the second biggest bank in Gotham."

Batman said, "We'll be there, too. I promise that we will stop him."

Commissioner Bale replied, "Thank goodness for that. Best of luck, to you five superheroes."

Batman said, "I'm not sure if Mr. Explosives counts as a superhero."

Mr. Explosives frowned and replied, "Hey."

Ms. Detective said, "We better start getting ready for tonight's fight."

Batman replied, "I hate to admit it, but you're right. Lets hurry."

Batman, Super Flyer, Ms. Detective, Super Muscles, and Mr. Explosives started guarding the bank. As usual, Batman guarded the top of the bank by myself, while the others were separated in duos. Batman was silent and hid in the shadows, to project mysterious vibes.

Super Flyer said, "I'm a little worried about fighting Two-Face, this time. The invention he stole seems dangerous."

Ms. Detective responded, "I know. Two-Face will probably be more dangerous than usual. I'm a little bit scared of Two-Face, too."

Super Flyer said, "But I believe that we can still stop him."

Ms. Detective looked at her watch and replied, "We have already been waiting here, for an hour."

Super Flyer replied, "Well, Two-Face didn't tell us the exact time, that he will come. Batman wanted us to come, as early as we can."

Ms. Detective said, "Batman's always so careful and prepared. I have always admired that."

Super Flyer said, "You sure do love Batman."

Ms. Detective said, "Of course. He's my childhood hero. Of course I love you more than anybody."

Super Flyer replied, "Me too. I meant to say I love you more than anybody, not that I love myself the most. I'm not the best when it comes to talking normally."

Meanwhile, Super Muscles and Mr. Explosives were bored. Super Muscles noticed that Mr. Explosives was taking a nap. Super Muscles said, "You better get up."

Mr. Explosives asked, "Why?"

Super Muscles replied, "We all need to be super prepared, when Two-Face tries to start robbing the bank."

Mr. Explosives said, "Whatever." Mr. Explosives kept sleeping.

An hour later, Two-Face finally showed up. Two-Face said, "Soon, I will be the richest super villain in Gotham. Ha, ha!"

Batman jumped down to the ground and said, "You're a broke super villain and I will make sure that you stay broke."

Two-Face smiled and said, "You and your punk teammates better not mess with me, because I have the dream invention."

Super Flyer said, "We will defeat you even if you try to use the invention."

Super Muscles said, "Maybe I can grab the dream invention, out of his hands."

Two-Face tried to run away, but Ms. Detective tripped him. He said, "Hey. That was a disrespectful thing to do. I think I need to teach you punks some things and this invention will help me do that. Your dreams are going to become your fake realities. Ha, ha!" Two-Face blasted the dream invention, at Batman and the other four super heroes.

Batman's dream:

Batman was on his own island that he bought. He relaxed on a chair, while feeling more free and relaxed, than usual. Talia al Ghul was next to him. Batman said, "What are you doing here? You're a super villain."

Talia al Ghul replied, "I stopped being a super villain for you. Can you forgive me?"

Batman smiled and said, "I guess so."

Talia responded, "I love you, Batman."

Batman said, "That's awesome."

Talia said, "Keep on relaxing, Batman. The waiter will give us the sodas."

Superman was Batman's waiter. Superman tried to be polite and avoid complaining, while saying, "Here are your Bat-Colas. I hope that you enjoy them."

Talia said, "Thank you, waiter."

Batman handed Superman a fake piece of Kryptonite and said, "That's your tip."

Superman replied, "Thank you, Batman. You are so much cooler than I am."

The Scarecrow angrily said, "I hate my new job."

Batman replied,"Be quiet and scare away the crows." The Scarecrow continued to scare away the crows, that tried to come to the island.

Super Flyer's dream:

Super Flyer was in a very cool and bright hideout. It looked more cheerful and pleasant, than the hideout, that he and the others used. Super Flyer asked, "What is this place?"

Superman walked to him and replied, "This is the new hideout, for the Justice League."

Super Flyer asked, "Why am I here?"

Superman replied, "I want you and your girlfriend, to join the Justice League."

Super Flyer jumped around while saying, "Yes!"

Ms. Detective walked by and said, "This will be so much better, than our previous super hero team."

Super Flyer said, "Yeah, Superman is a fair and polite leader. We won't have to deal with Batman's harsh judgements, anymore."

Ms. Detective looked at him and responded, "When you told me, that Superman was better than Batman, I should of believed you. You were always right."

Ms. Detective's dream:

Ms. Detective was a both a award winning detective and author. Ms. Detective painted a picture of the sky, while Super Flyer flew up to her. Ms. Detective asked, "How does my painting look?"

Super Flyer said, "It's beautiful. I love your paintings, but most of all, I love you." Super Flyer and Ms. Detective kissed.

Super Muscles's dream:

Super Muscles was the strongest guy in the world. He had a presentation, where he lifted 2 weight,s that weighed 100 pounds. Super Muscles said, "Wow, I can't believe that worked."

The presentation host said, "You are the strongest guy, of all time."

Super Muscles responded, "I feel very lucky." The crowd cheered.

Mr. Explosives's dream:

Mr. Explosives was the leader of his own super hero team. Mr. Explosives said, "Alright, being the leader is way more awesome, than following Batman's dumb rules."

Poison Ivy walked up to Mr. Explosives and said, "I don't want to be a super villain, anymore. I want to be second-in-charge, of your super hero time."

Catwoman angrily said, "I'm going to be Mr. Explosives' second-in-charge."

Poison Ivy replied, "Yeah right. I think that Mr. Explosives is the best looking superhero, ever."

Catwoman responded, "Well, I agree with you."

Poison Ivy and Catwoman argued with each other, for several minutes. Mr. Explosives said, "I knew I was the best looking superhero."

While Batman and the other four superheroes were distracted by the dream invention, Two-Face robbed the bank. He took all of the bank's money. Two-Face pranced around while saying "I have finally become the richest super villain in Gotham. Ha, ha!" Two-Face left, with both the invention and the money.

Batman said, "Oh no. Two-Face used the invention, really well. He distracted us, during the entire robbery. We failed."

Batman and the other four superheroes went back to their team building, while feeling guilt and feeling like failures. Super Flyer said, "I can't believe, that the dream invention worked on me."

Ms. Detective replied, "I understand how you feel. I thought I had just about everything in life, that I wanted. What was your dream about?"

Super Flyer said, "Superman let you and I join the Justice League. Working with the world's best super hero team would be so awesome. What was your dream about?"

Ms. Detective replied, "Well, I was a painter and um, that's it."

Super Flyer asked, "Are you a good painter?"

Ms. Detective replied, "Yeah right."

Super Muscles said, "My dream was about being the world's strongest super hero."

Super Flyer said, "I'm sorry, but that couldn't happen, as long as Superman is around."

Super Muscles replied, "Sadly, that's true."

Mr. Explosives said, "I had a dream that I was the leader of a super hero team."

Batman replied, "You can't be the leader of a super hero team. You don't even work, as a member of my team."

Mr. Explosives angrily said, "You're a bully, not a leader."

Batman said, "Go sit in the corner, for the rest of the hour."

Mr. Explosives angrily replied, "Okay, but I'm still mad at you."

Batman's phone rang again. Commissioner Adam Bale was calling. Batman asked, "What's going on, this time?"

Commissioner Bale said, "As usual, Two-Face sent me a letter. The letter says, that he will rob the museum, again. He claims that he will destroy all of the things in the museum, instead of stealing them, this time."

Batman told his teammates, about the new mission. Batman said, "This mission is way more dangerous, than his previous museum crime."

Super Flyer said, "We have to make sure that he doesn't actually break anything."

Mr. Explosives replied, "Duh."

Super Muscles asked, "Do you know what time, that he plans on destroying the stuff in the museum?"

Batman replied, "Sadly, he didn't give us a exact time, so we will go to the museum, now, and wait for him."

Batman, Super Flyer, Ms. Detective, Super Muscles, and Mr. Explosives were at the museum. They waited for Two-Face to come.

Super Flyer said, "I think that we will wait for hours, for Two-Face to come."

Ms. Detective replied, "Yeah, this would be boring, if I wasn't with you."

Mr. Explosives whispered to Super Muscles, "I think I would be a better super hero team leader than Batman."

Super Muscles whispered, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that would work out."

Two hours later, Super Flyer said, "We have been here for so long."

Super Muscles said, "I'm getting tired."

Batman said, "Then wake up your mind. Drink a soda."

Super Muscles replied, "That might work for me, but I don't think that will work for Mr. Explosives." Mr. Explosives fell asleep.

Batman said, "I'll wake this punk up." Batman stepped on Mr. Explosives, for five minutes.

Eventually, Mr. Explosives asked, "What's going on?"

Batman angrily said, "You should know what's happening, you wise guy."

Suddenly, Two-Face showed up. He still had the dream invention. He said, "I made you super fools wait, for two hours. Now, I have a museum to get rid of. Ha, ha!"

Batman said, "I'm not going to let you win, this time. In fact, you will probably never win at anything."

Two-Face smiled and said, "I love messing with you, Batman. You're so cynical and dark, that I don't even have to put any effort into making you mad. You wake up, everyday, feeling as angry as possible. Ha, ha!"

Super Flyer asked, "Why do you want to destroy everything in the museum?"

Two-Face replied, "I need to prove what a great super villain I am. Destroying the museum's items will prove, to my former Arkham Asylum neighbors, that I'm better than they are. Plus, I flipped my coin to decide, if I should destroy the museum. Ha, ha!"

Super Flyer said, "Destroying the museum wouldn't get you much. It would make more sense, if you wanted to just steal the stuff in the museum."

Batman asked, "What are you planning on doing?"

Two-Face said, "I will use the dream invention, to stop you and your punk teammates from fighting me. I will capture you, while you're distracted. After that, I'll take all of the stuff in the museum. Ha, ha!"

Super Muscles said, "We won't let the dream invention affect us this time."

Two-Face smiled and replied, "You five superheroes may pretend to be emotionally unbeatable, but you're actually as emotionally weak, as regular people. Ha, ha!" Two-Face blasted the dream invention at the five superheroes.

Batman tried to resist the invention, but he started having a happy dream.

Batman's dream:

Batman was back on the island. He tried to fight the dream's affects, despite the temptations. He heard a news reporter, that said, "There are no more crimes going in Gotham, because Batman took care of everything. Thank you, Batman, for making Gotham safe forever."

Talia replied, "I'm so proud of you, Batman."

Batman said, "Thank you, Talia."

The Scarecrow angrily said, "I will never be proud of you, Batman."

Batman said, "Crows, take care of him." The crows kept on bothering the Scarecrow.

A hour later, Batman and the other four superheroes were trapped inside of Two-Face's new hideout. Two-Face had them trapped in rope.

Super Flyer was confused. He said, "I feel like I'm in both a dream and in Two-Face's hideout. I want to know what's going on."

Super Flyer's dream:

Super Flyer was back inside of the Justice League's hideout. He said, "This can't be real, but I wish it was."

Ms. Detective replied, "Maybe it's more real than you think it is."

Super Flyer asked, "Am I actually talking, to the real you or this another one of my dreams?"

Ms. Detective answered, "I'm afraid that's the one question, that I can't answer for you."

After dropping off the five super heroes at his hideout, Two-Face drove back to the museum, with a car that he stole. Two-Face smiled and said, "I didn't know, that a few silly dreams could defeat a team of five super heroes. I will eventually use the dream invention on the Justice League. Ha, ha!"

Batman and the other four superheroes were still being affected by the dream invention. Super Flyer was still dreaming, about him and Ms. Detective being in the Justice League. Super Flyer said, "I wish this was true. I wish this was real and most of all, I wish you were the real Ms. Detective."

Ms. Detective replied, "But it is me. This all real. Isn't there more in life that you want?"

Super Flyer responded, "Well, being in the Justice League would be awesome, but being in a superhero team with you is all that I need." Suddenly, Super Flyer was completely sure it was a true. He woke up. He said, "I escaped the dream!" He looked around and noticed, that he and other super heroes were in Two-Face's new hideout. He also noticed, that the other superheroes were still being affected by the dream invention. He said, "I better save them."

Super Flyer walked up to Ms. Detective and said, "Please wake up, Ms. Detective. It's me."

Ms. Detective was still dreaming. She asked, "Who's talking?"

Super Flyer said, "I'm Super Flyer."

Ms. Detective replied, "I'm an award-winning painter."

Super Flyer said, "I'm afraid that's not true, but you are the most wonderful girl in the world."

Ms. Detective opened her eyes and hugged Super Flyer. She said, "We better help the others."

Super Flyer walked up to Super Muscles and dropped a weight on him. Super Muscles woke up.

Super Flyer said, "I'm sorry about that. I had to do it to wake you up. Are you okay?"

Super Muscles replied, "A little weight, like that, barely hurts me."

Super Muscles tapped Mr. Explosives on the head. Mr. Explosives woke up and said, "You ruined my dream."

Super Muscles replied, "I'm sorry, but we need to save the world."

Mr. Explosives responded, "How disappointing."

Ms. Detective walked up to Batman and said, "Please wake up, Batman. What's going on, around you, isn't real. It's just a dream."

Batman's dream:

Batman said, "Talia, I don't know what's going on."

Talia nervously asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Batman thought about it and said, "I'm not too sure. I feel like somebody's trying to wake me up, from a dream."

Talia said, "But this isn't a dream. It's totally real."

The Scarecrow laughed and said, "This could be one of my fear toxins scaring you into thinking, that your reality is a dream."

Batman punched the Scarecrow and said, "Shut up."

Ms. Detective screamed, "It's not real!"

Batman started to realize what was going on. He said, "I'm sorry, Talia, but I have to go. This isn't real."

Talia said, "Goodbye dear." Batman and Talia kissed.

The Scarecrow said, "I look forward to scaring you, when you come back to reality. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Batman woke up and said, "Where's Two-Face?"

Super Flyer said, "He's probably still at the museum."

Batman replied, "Well then we better to the museum and stop him."

Batman and the other four superheroes went to the museum. Two-Face had already packed most of the stuff, from the museum, in traveling bags that he stole. Two-Face said, "Oh no. Batman and his punk teammates are here."

Super Flyer asked, "How are we going to stop Two-Face, this time?"

Batman said, "Don't worry, I have a plan." Batman used the dream invention, to blast Two-Face.

Two-Face smiled and said, "I'm sorry Batman. It didn't work."

Batman asked, "How come it didn't work?"

Two-Face said, "Because my dream, of becoming the ultimate super villain in Gotham, is already becoming a reality. Ha, ha!"

Batman responded, "Well, then it's time to accomplish my dream, of capturing you and having you be in Arkham Asylum, for as long as it takes, for you to redeem yourself."

Two-Face replied, "That will never happen. I will be a delightful troublemaker, forever."

Mr. Explosives said, "You aren't delightful, at all, dude."

While Two-Face was distracted, Super Flyer took the gasoline out of Two-Face's getaway car.

Two-Face looked around and said, "It seems like I stole pretty much everything, from the museum. It's time for me to escape. Ha, ha!" Two-Face went into his getaway car, but the car didn't work.

Batman grabbed Two-Face and punched him. Batman said, "You better give up, before I increase the pain."

Two-Face replied, "I'm not afraid of you."

Batman continued punching Two-Face. Two-Face sprayed fog around, to distract Batman. Batman struggled to see, due to the fog, but he used his bravery and his intelligence, to find Two-Face and capture him. Batman said, "It seems like you lost, again."

Two-Face whined ,"But the fog was supposed to distract you."

Batman said, "It distracted me, but it didn't defeat me."

Batman used some ropes to trap Two-Face. Two-Face said ",I hate unfunny defeats. You're too serious, Batman. Get a sense of humor. I could loan you some of mine. Ha, ha!"

Super Flyer felt like he didn't participate enough, in stopping Two-Face. He asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you, Batman?"

Batman smiled and said, "Yes, in fact I could use the help of all 4 of you teammates."

Ms. Detective asked, "What do you need us to do, Batman?"

Batman said, "Two-Face packed away almost everything, from the museum, in travel bags. I need you four, to put everything back into the museum." Batman grabbed Two-Face and drove away.

Super Flyer, Ms. Detective, and Super Muscles started putting away the museum's stuff.

Mr. Explosives said, "I'm not helping you, with that stuff. I'm too big of a superhero, for such small stuff." Mr. Explosives ran away.

Super Flyer said, "Batman sure left us lots of work."

Super Muscles replied, "Thankfully there's nothing from the museum, that's too heavy for me."

Ms. Detective looked at Super Flyer and asked, "How did you escape your dream?"

Super Flyer said, "Even though I would love to join the Justice League, someday, being in a superhero team, with you, is all I need."

Ms. Detective asked, "But are you still interested in the Justice League?"

Super Flyer replied, "Of course."

Superman flew down and said, "I'm happy about that."

Super Flyer got excited and asked, "What's going on, Superman?"

Ms. Detective said, "I called Superman and told him, about how much you want to join the Justice League."

Superman said, "The Justice League may be huge, but you can never have too many defenders of justice. We could use help from superheroes, like you, sometimes. You're all invited."

Super Flyer said, "Thank you, Superman." Super Flyer hugged Superman.

Batman returned to where the other super heroes were at. Superman looked at his new teammates and said, "I want to show you the Justice League's real hideout."

Super Flyer replied, "But we need to finish putting away the stuff from the museum."

Batman said, "The new guards will take care of it."

Super Flyer responded, "Awesome."

Ms. Detective looked at Super Flyer and said, "It seems like you finally get to make, one of your dreams, a reality."

Super Flyer said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ms. Detective took a long pause, before working on her courage and saying, "Well, you haven't actually kissed me, yet."

Super Flyer said, "Oh." Super Flyer and Ms. Detective kissed.

Superman said, "Aww, that's cute."

Batman replied, "Yeah right."

Superman said, "I think your new friends will work well, in the Justice League."

Batman angrily responded, "They're teammates, not friends."

Superman walked to Super Muscles and said, " I have a present for you." Superman gave Super Muscles an award for being one of the strongest superheroes.

Super Muscles said, "Thank you, Superman. I have wanted an award, like this, for years."

Superman asked, "Where is Mr. Explosives?"

Batman angrily said, "That fool doesn't deserve a present."

Mr. Explosives returned. Batman rolled his eyes. Mr. Explosives said, "Can I have a present, please?" Superman gave Mr. Explosives fifty dollars. Mr. Explosives said, "Ripoff."

Meanwhile, Two-Face was back in Arkham Asylum. Because of all of Two-Face's recent breakouts, Commissioner Adam Bale hired better guards. Batman's other villains were very mad at Two-Face. Two-Face said, "I hope that you don't hurt me, too badly."

The Scarecrow sat by him and said, "Don't worry. Actually, worry a lot, because this fear toxin will make you afraid of coins." The Scarecrow sprayed a fear toxin, at Two-Face, that made him scared of coins.

Two-Face threw his coins away and nervously said, "I'm finally safe from the scary coins."

The Scarecrow asked, "Do you want to borrow some money?"

Two-Face screamed, "No!"


End file.
